


One Day

by BeautifulFiction_FMA



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A box lay open on his desk.”<br/><i>Initially published 2008</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

A box lay open on his desk, special delivery from Risembool. Al knew it had to be given back. The army had no room for sentiment.

Ed had done it, had brought his brother back, but the cost was too great. There was nothing left but the pocket watch - an epitaph of silver and glass.

It was a heavy burden in Roy's palms, but his fingers curled around it protectively as his heart shuddered dead and cold in his chest.

It was still ticking, still living, and the saddest hope unfurled.

Perhaps, one day, Ed would come back for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> B xxx  
> [My Tumblr](http://the-pen-pot.tumblr.com)  
> [My Sherlock Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works?fandom_id=133185)  
> [My Hobbit Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kingmaker/works?fandom_id=873394)  
> [My Fullmetal Alchemist Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/works)


End file.
